LOTM: String Theory S5 P3/Transcript
(Alex is seen falling to his knees as frost grows on his body as his skin turns blue.) Mirzak: Do you accept defeat Defenders? Do you finally realize that you cannot free her? Alex: I-I...will n-n-not...let you...do this...! Mirzak: Such a disappointment. (Mirzak blows another wave of ice as the heroes grunt in pain) Mirzak: Such a shame isn't it? Dying in here alone and frozen. Uraraka: Alex...I-I can't.... Alex: Don't...say that... Mirzak: Enough of this! Time to die heroes! (Mirzak opens his mouth and charges up an even more powerful beam of ice then before. Alex looks around at his friends. Some of them are shiving so much their skin has become blue. Some of even unable to move or are struggling to keep their eyes open. Alex sees his mistake in trying to fight or reason with Mirzak. He thinks this is the end. When suddenly one final idea crosses his mind) Alex: S-S-So... Th-That's I-it then..? An end to th-the great M-M-Mirzak's l-l-l-legac-c-c-cy??? (Mirzak stops charging his attack as he looks on confused) Mirzak: What? Alex: Y-Your l-l-legacy. You're j-j-j-just...killing it. Mirzak: What do you speak of human? Alex: T-Th-Th-Think about it M-M-Mirzak… People only r-r-r-r-remember you cause of d-d-d-dad and my s-s-s-sister... E-Erin is helping f-f-f-fighting the Puppetm-m-master and without h-her I don't t-think we can w-win.. Mirzak: You're point!? Alex: T-The point I'm m-m-making… You keep th-th-this up... The Multiverse will forget you... Mirzak: …. You dare suggest such a thought!? The multi-universe will NEVER forget Mirzak!! Alex: W-Where else h-h-have you been m-mentioned i-in history...? Mirzak: You speak lies. You lie! Alex: D-D-Do I...? (Mirzak stops for a moment and starts to think) Alex: Th-Think about it M-Mirzak… Hardly anyone r-r-remembers you.. And Th-Those who d-d-do are almost g-gone... Mirzak:.... Alex: N-Not only th-that... But if the P-P-P-Puppetmaster w-wins, he'll b-be the one who e-everyone fears... N-Not you... (Mirzak growls in annoyance) Alex: I-if the Puppetmaster w-wins... No one will re-remember you... And n-no one... No one will fear you ever again.... (Mirzak looks down at Alex as he glares) Alex: Y-Your followers d-died thousands o-of years ago. W-We're your last c-c-chance. (Mirzak stops glaring as he looks down at the heroes and folds his wings as he sits up) Mirzak: I...I see. (The snowfall stops as they heroes slowly begin to awaken from their pain) Mirzak: You mortals are despicable beings, but if this Puppetmaster risks destroying my legacy, I cannot allow him to succeed. (The heroes begin to stand as their frostbite fades away) Mirzak: I shall restore your sister's power. But know that this will be the only time I will be so caring. Alex: We understand. Mirzak: I know you do heroes...I know you do. (Mirzak begins to glow blue as the light engulfs the heroes. It then cuts to Erin as she is seen playing with Charlie. She is then pounced by him) Erin: You can't win Charlie! I surpass you! Charlie: That's what you think! But I have my own ways to bring my opponents down! (Charlie sits up before he bonds with Erin) Erin: Oh no... Charlie: *voice* Prepare to fall hero! Erin: Charlie, I know what your about to do! Please don't! Charlie: *voice* Don't do what? This? (Charlie begins to shift as Erin starts to giggle) Erin: H-Hey! Stop that! Charlie: *voice* What? I'm not doing anything. This is all natural remember? Erin: *tries to hold it in* Charlie, please! Charlie: *voice* What? Sorry, I can't hear you! Erin: Y-You are soooo dead Charlie! (Erin suddenly feels great pain as Charlie detatches in fear) Charlie: Oh man, what did I do now? (Erin grabs her head in pain before a yellow orb emerges from her forehead and separates into the other heroes who fall to the ground) Alex: Ow... Miles: Not your best landing Alex. Alex: Oh shut up Miles... Uraraka: At least its better then being in the cold... Omega: Agreed... Charlie: Hey, you made it! Alex: Barely. Zulu: I have never been so cold in my life. Pearl: Same here. Alex: Well, at least we solved the problem. Erin: You did? Alex: Try it out. (Erin notices her hands have grown frost as she fires an ice beam at the wall) Erin: Yeah, they work! Charlie: Awesome! Miles: So, what did you guys do while we were in there? Charlie: Oh nothing. (Erin glares at Charlie) Charlie: Nothing bad happened! Erin: Yeah... Alex: *sigh* What did he do now? Erin: He bonded with me. I think you can guess what happened there. Charlie: Hey come on it wasn't that bad! Erin: No but... Now that I have my powers back... *Starts to create ice* I need some revenge. Charlie: Eep! (Charlie is suddenly frozen by Erin) Erin: Whoops! Miles: Whoa Erin! Erin: I-I didn't mean to do that! Alex: Shoto, melt him out. Shoto: Okay. (Shoto walks up to melt Charlie free before cracks begin to develop on the ice. Charlie breaks free as he grabs his head and falls to his knees) Omega: Charlie?! Charlie: My head hurts...! (Charlie begins to shed as the heroes look on astonished) Erin: No way! Mina: He's evolving! (Charlie finishes shedding as he stands up, reaching his adult form as he looks at his new body) Charlie: Uhhhh.... Omega: Well, that didn't take long. Charlie: Aww but I'm still the little brother. Zulu: You are more powerful though. Charlie: I guess. (Alex then gets a call on his phone) Alex: Hello? Oh Commander, hey how's it going? What? Seriously?! That's great, thanks! I-I'll tell the others right away! (Alex hangs up the phone as he turns toward the others) Alex: That was Isaac! He's gonna be helping us lead our ground assault! Erin: Nice! Mina: so we got what we need right!? Alex: That's right. My friends. The time is close. The Puppetmaster end is coming. Scott: Good... He needs to pay for what he did. Alex: The Military's already shut down that part of the city, so we need to be quick before the Puppets grow suspicious. Miles: Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this thing over with! Alex: Alright, let's move! (The heroes all leave the Warehouse and head down toward the city. They later arrive where they're met by Isaac Clarke and a group of M.A Forces.) Alex: Commander. Isaac: Alex. Erin: What's the situation? Isaac: We've got this entire quadrant shut off from civilian access. That building over there is the location we received from Li. (A large grey and deteriorated building is seen) Miles: The Headquarters are down in the basement. Isaac: Well, we could send a squad in but- ???: STOP RIGHT THERE! (The heroes look up as a group of Puppets are seen on the roof) Puppet: We know why you heroes are here! To destroy our master! Well no matter, you won't be able to breach our defense! (More Puppets are seen on the roofs of the other buildings, surrounding the heroes and the military forces) Puppet: Well, what now heroes?! Alex: Miles, you guys got that backup right? Miles: You know it. BRING THEM OUT!! Puppet: Huh? (Nothing happens as Miles looks around) Alex: Uhhh Miles? Miles: Let me try again. I SAID COME ON OUT!! (Nothing happens again) Puppet: Ha! Pathetic! Alright boys, let's- (The Puppet stops as he sees his partner with a large smoldering hole burned through his chest as he falls to the ground dead) Puppet: What?! Alex: What was that? Miles: Laser kid. Omega: Who? (A group of Puppets are tossed from the roof as they land on the concrete below) Isaac: What's going on?! M.A Captain: Who cares sir, just shoot them! Isaac: I don't like your outburst Captain but I'm gonna agree none the less! Take them out! (The M.A Soldiers begin opening fire as the Puppets return fire as well. The Defenders are then joined by a few members from Class 1-A) Miles: You guys actually came! Sato: Didn't think we'd miss the party? Eijiro: I'd do anything to kick some Puppets in the head. Miles: Well now that you're here, we can start- Puppet Captain: Send them out men! (Suddenly, a group of Ooze-Infected Puppets emerge from the building) Puppet Captain: The boss took careful practice breeding these Ooze Puppets for you heroes! Meet Osiris, Optic, Tank and Creation! Uraraka: Why do I get a bad feeling from these guys? Alex: You're not the only one. (All Might then arrives before the Ooze Puppets) All Might: Well well, looks like more villains to send to the slammer huh? Creation: On the contrary Symbol of Peace. We were prepared for your arrival. We've been packed with a few gifts from your old students. (Creation forms a dagger as it falls from his neck and into his hand, stunning the heroes) Erin: Is that...? Uraraka: They have their Quirks?! (Osiris is seen as miniature explosions go off in his hand. Optic is seen as he turns completely invisible and Tank is noticed in the back silent) Optic: Why don't you show this Symbol of Peace what you can do Tank? Tank: Gladly... (Tank steps forward as he stops before All Might) Tank: Tell me something heroes, doesn't this power seem familiar? (Tank's arm glows with energy as Alex and the others recognize the glow.) Alex: One...One For All? Erin: Impossible! Tank: Oh this is very possible heroes. Such potential flows through my veins. All Might: You vile fiends do not deserve such potential. Tank: We'll see how long that lasts hero. For now, we're gonna stain this city with your blood! (The four Puppets gather together) Tank: Now prepare to die Defenders! This is where your last hope comes to die! (The heroes stand ready to battle The Puppetmaster's newest Ooze Puppets as they ready themselves for combat as well) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts